Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens
Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens is a four-issue limited crossover comic book series that will be published by Dark Horse Comics and IDW Publishing from July-October 2016. It will also be published simultaneously in the digital format via Dark Horse Digital. The story will be written by John Layman, illustrated by Chris Mooneyham and colored by Michael Ayiyeh, with cover art by Glenn Fabry. In the overall Dark Horse crossover comics line, Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens is preceded by DC Comics/Dark Horse Comics: Aliens. Publisher's Summary #1: Splice and Dice The ultimate science-fiction crossover pits the legendary lawman Judge Dredd against the universe's supreme hunters, the Predators, as they both try to survive an onslaught by the galaxy's ultimate killing machines, the Aliens! #2: Collision Course Want to make apocalypse stew? Throw in four Judges, one insane genetic scientist, a smattering of emoji-based cultists, a dash of Predator, and a pinch of essence of Xenomorph, mix, and retreat to the nearest bunker. In this issue, Dredd follows a criminal cult leader into the Alabama Morass. A crew of Predators arrives on Earth to rescue a kidnapped comrade. And they both unwittingly wander into the territory of a revenge-obsessed, gene-splicing scientist who's just gotten his hands on a Xenomorph skull — and the universe's deadliest DNA! #3: Dr. Reinstöt is hosting a party! AN APOCALYPSE PARTY! He's gotten his hands on some Xenomorph DNA: a dream come true for a mad genetic scientist who's already built a clan of animal hybrids. He's also captured a Predator, and even his old acquaintance Judge Dredd has come knocking on his isolated lab's door. Now that his friends are here and ready to go, the only thing left to do is hit the town! They're taking the party to Mega-City One and raising hell! #4: Road trip! The mad, gene-splicing scientist Dr. Reinstöt is having the best summer ever as he hits the road toward Mega-City One. He's got a sweet ride: a stolen Predator ship! He's got his new BFF, the murderous Archbishop Emoji, riding shotgun. And he's got snacks... or maybe he is a snack... for his homegrown crew of Xenomorphs. Spoilsport Judge Dredd and his killjoy Predator friends are hot on their tail, trying to ruin everyone's fun, but Dr. Reinstöt has a secret weapon that will keep the party going. Until the end of time! Which might be tomorrow, if Reinstöt has his way. Either way, it's going to be a killer time. Appearances *Judge Joseph Dredd *Judge Anderson *Predators *Predalien *Dr. Niels Reinstöt *Judge McCrary *Judge Gilligan Behind the Scenes Judge Dredd is arguably the single most iconic and popular character to ever come out of the British comics scene. Ironically, despite his popularity in America, Dredd and his series actually serve as a satire of American culture. Dredd has always appeared in the pages of the 2000 AD weekly anthology series, but has also branched off into his own solo series at times, most notably Judge Dredd Megazine. The character has made various attempted inroads into the American comics world at times, including an American publishing venture by 2000 AD publisher Eagle Comics in the 1980s and Fleetway Comics in the 1990s. The character was for a time optioned by DC Comics in the 1990s, as well, surrounding the release of the big-budget American movie adaptation starring Sylvester Stallone. However, both the movie's success and the life of the DC Comics version of the series were short lived. Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens shares its name with the similarly-titled Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens: Incubus and Other Stories trade paperback, released in 2014, which collected the previous Judge Dredd crossover comics Predator versus Judge Dredd, ''and it's sequel ''Judge Dredd versus Aliens: Incubus. Owing to the historically somewhat complicated nature of the rights to the Judge Dredd franchise, each of the three Aliens/''Predator''/''Aliens vs. Predator'' crossover comics featuring the character have been published by Dark Horse in collaboration with a different co-publisher — Fleetway Comics for Predator versus Judge Dredd, Rebellion Developments for Aliens versus Predator: Incubus and IDW Publishing for Predator vs. Judge Dredd vs. Aliens. Category:IDW Comics Category:Cross over comics